


Unexpected (Jealous!Noctis x Reader)

by LizzyMazushi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, If you wanna consider it prompto/reader, Jealousy, but not really, slight mention of ignis but he doesn't really show up, slight prompto/reader if you look hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMazushi/pseuds/LizzyMazushi
Summary: Noct gets jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was wanting some jealous Noctis. So I wrote a short fic for it. I apologize for anything wrong in it.

It hadn’t been long since the prince had asked {Y/N} to be his before he started to get jealous of others being around her. Especially towards a friend. 

 

It was a comfortably warm day, the sun shining brightly, a few clouds scattered here and there among the sky. Currently the gang has taken to a short vacation. Where at? The beach. The beach idea belonged to Prompto. Noctis wasn’t up for it at first. Prompto had insisted, claiming everyone needed a break, especially {Y/N}. The raven haired male agreed. Only for his beloved {Y/N}, if he had known _this_ would have happened, he’d have made sure this vacation took place at a different location. 

 

The prince was laid out on a towel, a good few feet away from the ocean. This was not his preferred ideal place to be at the moment, but how could he refuse {Y/N} when she so cutely asked for him to come out with her? He’d do anything for his princess. “Noct ~ Come join me!” Noctis was scrolling through his phone, looking up from the screen when he heard his girlfriend call his name. “{Y/N}, you know I love you, but, I am not going to get into the water. Sorry, not happening.” He couldn’t prevent the small smile that formed on his lips as he watched his lover pout. “Awwh.. Noct. Fine. I won’t make you.” She crossed her arms, her lips out, pouting more before eventually running off towards the water.

 

The raven haired male smiled as he watched {Y/N} splash the water by herself, no one in particular by her side. For the first time ever, at least what Noct could remember, he hummed in content. Going back to scrolling through his phone, he let himself be overcome by thoughts of {Y/N}. That is, until he heard her squeal. He quickly looked up, looking for the source that caused her squeal. A sigh of relief escaped past his lips when he noticed an older muscular man had picked {Y/N} up and flung her into deeper water. A chuckle emerged from the prince. 

 

Gladiolus. At the beginning, even before Noctis got with {Y/N}, the raven haired had placed his claim. He felt his claim to be threatened by the older male. He would watch how {Y/N} and Gladiolus would interact with one another, most the time causing laughter to escape from {Y/N} or a blush to creep onto her cheeks. Noctis didn’t like it. Of course, it didn’t go unnoticed. Eventually, the two talked. The air being clear that the brunette did not have an interest in {Y/N}, only thinking of her like a sister, making Noct feel much better with the female being around the male. Still, the prince felt a bit uneasiness when it came to his best friend, Prompto. The prince was fine with Ignis, Prompto was the one to cause worry. 

 

As the day continued on, Prompto, the prince’s blond best friend, was out. Noctis had drifted off into sleep, getting awoken by the sound of laughter. {Y/N}’s laughter in particular. His eyes snapping open right away, looking over at his girlfriend to see the blond male out in the water splashing at her, smirking towards _his_ {Y/N}. A tick of irritation came over him. He pushed it aside. The splash war ended with fits of laughter from the two. The irritation Noctis’ was feeling growing more, a pang in his heart struck. He was the only one allowed to make {Y/N} smile, to make her laugh. 

 

He wanted her away from Prompto. Since day one, Promp flirted with {Y/N}, as if he wanted her for himself. From time to time, Prompto dropped flirty comments towards the female since the prince got with said female. Of course, this rubbing Noct the wrong way. The prince’s dark blue eyes darkened. {Y/N} was blushing. Prompto was blushing and talking. Anger boiled within Noctis. He HAD to get {Y/N} from the blond male. He wanted her right by his side, to never leave. Keep him away from the others. 

 

Something within the prince had snapped when he watched as Prompto grabbed for {Y/N}, dragging her off somewhere. Somewhere that he WASN’T at. He wouldn’t allow it. Briskly, he got up. Practically running to catch up to them. When he did, the first thing he did was swat his friend’s hand away from his princess’s hand, taking it into his own, intwining their finger. Noctis scowled towards his friend, shooting death glares as he wrapped his arms around {Y/N}. His expression unsettled Promp. “I… I think I should go now. See ya {Y/N}, Noctis!” With that the blond left at a quick pace. 

 

The male picked up the girl in a bridal style, carrying her back to their motel, which luckily, was empty except for the two of them. The anger the prince felt still simmered as he laid {Y/N} on one of the beds, crawling onto the bed beside of her, pulling the female close to him. “Noct?” {Y/N}’s voice was gentle, but laced with worry. “What’s wrong?” Noctis huffed, “I don’t like Prompto being around you. He’s always flirting with you… Making you smile, making you laugh. He isn’t allowed to do that, only I can make you smile, to make you laugh.” The prince sighed, “You’re mine. I don’t want to lose you. Ever. You mean everything to me, I would be devastated if I ever lost you. Especially to my best friend.” he mumbled. He felt a pair of warm hands on his cheeks.

 

“Noctis… Babe, you have nothing to worry about. I am yours and yours alone. Prompto is only a friend and will only ever be a friend. The flirting is natural for him, but I promise he only sees me as a friend as well. On the beach, he was talking to me about a girl. He genuinely seemed to have an interest in a girl. We were talking about her.” This still didn’t change the fact that Prompto made her blush, which rubbed Noct wrongly. “Then why had I seen you two blushing?” A giggle escaped from {Y/N}. “Because, he was telling something he had said to her. It was something anyone would blush at to just hear or say. It wasn’t because he was flirting. He wanted me to go with him to meet this girl, that’s all Noct.” A kiss was placed on the male’s cheek. “No worries my prince.~ I want no one but you. I love you completely.” This made the prince smile, leaning towards {Y/N}, placing a soft kiss upon her lips. “I love you more princess.” 


End file.
